


Tickle

by YamatosSenpai



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tickle: An AU YAOI/BL short story about college athletes Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo takes Renji for a ride after practice and their friendship rapidly evolves into something more.<br/>NEW! Ticklish: A one-shot sequel taking place 8 months after Tickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickle

Renji’s fingers dug into the sides of Ichigo’s legs, holding him in place. Ichigo groaned loudly, his stomach muscles burning unbearably with each forward thrust. Renji’s large, tan hands slid down Ichigo’s legs, gripping his ankles, his lips moving as he softly murmured. Ichigo was beginning to pant, his breath coming out in short bursts, his lungs threatening to explode. Ichigo’s toes curled up off the floor, Renji keeping the soles of his feet firmly planted.  

“Thirty!” Renji exclaimed with relief, releasing his hold of Ichigo and sitting back in a squat.

“Oh, it burns…” Ichigo complained, dropping back to the cold linoleum with a sigh. “I can’t believe it was that hard to do. They look so easy…”

“Kurosaki, Abarai!” Coach called out across the court. “How many did you two manage?”

“Thirty each, Coach.” Renji replied with a smirk. He jumped to his feet, wiping his brow and neck with his towel.

“Thirty?!?” Coach yelled, skepticism etched across his matured face. “I said do ten! No one does thirty Janda sit ups!”

“We do, Coach,” Renji retorted self-assuredly. He extended his hand to Ichigo and assisted him to his feet.

“Alright, show-offs, run some laps! The rest of ya too! Go! Go! Go! I want ya to do a mile…” Coach bellowed, waving his arm in gesture. “My Grandmother runs faster than you bunch of sissies!”

Ichigo and Renji bolted across the gymnasium, throwing open the double doors before slowing down to a walk. Their team mates passed them noisily, whooping and smacking bottoms as they went. Renji responded in like, being the more outgoing of the two, adding to the chaos while Ichigo smiled, remaining silent until the others had started running laps on the track. “You need a ride home, Renj?”

“Ah, yeah, sure, that’d be great,” Renji accepted with a crooked smile, his watchful brown eyes narrowing.

“A’ight.” Ichigo replied with a shrug, casting a sideways glance at Renji. They both smiled, bolting forward, their arms swinging furiously back and forth with each step. Electricity coursed through their bodies as their feet connected with the ground, their toes propelling them forward. They easily passed the stragglers in the back, quickly finding themselves in the middle of the dense pack of runners.

 _I’m gonna beat him this time_ , Renji thought with a smirk. He inhaled deeply through his nose, dodging bodies as he made his way to the front. He smiled, tossing his head back with a quiet laugh, shaking his long, red hair loose. He turned and frowned, he had expected to see Ichigo behind him.

“Too slow,” Ichigo called out, smacking his hand across Renji’s back playfully as he passed him. Renji cursed under his breath as he crossed the mile marker, after Ichigo.

“Ya know, if you two actually started out running, you’d make incredible time. And the rest of you girls should be ashamed…”Coach held the doors open for the team, scowling. “Go shower and get outta here, boys!”

“Hey, Renji…” Ichigo began unsurely. “We’re friends right?”

“Uh…” Renji hesitated, his brows knitting together in confusion. “Duh.”

“Good.” Ichigo’s face lit up with a smile. He pushed open the door to the locker room, casting one last look over his shoulder at Renji.

“Okaaaay…” Renji spoke aloud to himself, shaking his head. He followed Ichigo into the locker room, pulling his sweat soaked shirt over his head. He leaned against the lockers, stepping out of his pants and kicking them up to his hands. “Yo, Ichigo?”

“Yeah?” Ichigo answered as he pulled off his last bit of clothing, his socks. He walked over to the showers and stood under a nozzle, waiting expectantly for Renji to continue.

“Why do you ask?” Renji questioned, his brown eyes darting around the room awkwardly. You looked at someone when you were talking to them, unless they were naked… and in a room full of naked guys, you couldn’t let your gaze settle anywhere too long…

“Well, I thought we were,” Ichigo answered thoughtfully, twisting the faucet and letting the water spray down on him.  “But I know we didn’t start out on the right foot…”

“Tch.” Renji muttered, already deeply reminiscing. It was true, months ago, when semester started and he had first met Ichigo, he hated him. Ichigo was frustrating at times, sure, but after a few scuffles they had grown on one another. _You can’t have two Alphas_ , Renji thought with a smirk. “We had a problem. We sorted it out, the end.”

Ichigo seemed to accept Renji’s answer and they both finished their showers in relative silence. Renji could feel Ichigo’s gaze on him and he knew something was on his mind. They dressed hurriedly and queued up behind their team mates. Coach ran his hands through their wet hair as they left the locker room, showers were required after Physical Education and this was his unobtrusive method of enforcement. “Alright, ladies, see you tomorrow for _real_ practice!”

“I hate that.” Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

“What?” Renji asked, desperately searching his duffel for a brush.

“It’s in your front pocket, Renji.” Ichigo offered with a smile.

Renji’s eyes narrowed skeptically, unzipping the small pocket before presenting the brush. He flashed a crooked grinned and dragged the brush through his long tangle of red hair. “Thanks, man. How’d ya guess?”

“It’s always in that pocket.” Ichigo laughed, his dark lashes fluttering over his eyes.

“Is it now?” Renji asked. He eyed Ichigo thoughtfully for a moment before throwing his brush back into his bag. “So whaddaya hate?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Ichigo spoke dismissively. “I just can’t stand the Coach sometimes. ‘Ladies, Sissies, Girls’… it gets old. I’d like to see him do half the things we do. But of course he can’t. He’s old and fat.”

“Eh, don’t get butthurt, he’s just trying to inspire us to do our best.” Renji replied with a shrug. “I mean he can’t call us Fags or anything, ‘cause he’d get fired.”

“Ah, I see your solid logic.” Ichigo answered with a laugh. Ichigo stopped walking and nodded in a different direction, “I parked over here today.”

They waved goodbye to their friends and jumped over the guard rail into the neighboring parking lot. Ichigo pressed the keypad unlocking his car, the headlights flashing in greeting. Renji issued a low whistle, running his hand over the sleek exterior of the Subaru BRZ. “Hey, baby, I missed ya. Is he treating ya nice? I’d treat ya better…”

“It weirds me out when you dirty talk my car, Renj.” Ichigo admitted, throwing open the door and sliding into the driver seat.

“Sure, sorry ‘bout that.” Renji replied, ducking down into the small sports car uncomfortably. “I think I’m too big to fit.”

“Nah.” Ichigo answered, reaching his hands between Renji’s thighs and pulling on the seat adjustment lever. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks man.” Renji settled into the bucket seat happily, pulling the seat belt over his chest and clicking it into place.

“Straight home?” Ichigo asked, studying Renji out of the corner of his eye.

“Hell nah!” Renji laughed. “You’re taking me for a ride in this baby or else…”

Ichigo accelerated, the engine purring loudly. The car maneuvered beautifully, turning the corner on a dime. Ichigo smiled wide, turning up the radio, the bass booming from the subwoofer in the trunk.  Renji rolled down the windows, inhaling the intoxicating breeze. He held his crimson hair back, several strands dancing on the wind out of his reach.

Ichigo drove south, to nowhere in particular, watching the sun setting to the west. Bright pinks and oranges colored the sky, mingling together freely as wisps of cotton candy clouds stood in as watermarks. It was truly beautiful, but even more than that it was wild.

Ichigo slowed, pulling off the road suddenly onto the bumpy uneven shoulder. He drove into the grass slowly, throwing the car into park between two large trees. They sat on a large overlook, cliffs and crags and miles of forest beneath them.  He unbuckled his seat belt and turned off the car, leaving the keys in the ignition.

Renji unbuckled his seat belt and threw open the door, emptying out of the cramped space with a groan. He pressed his palms against the hood tentatively before climbing on top of the car, resting his head on the windshield, his feet out in front of him.

“Don’t dent my hood, asshole.” Ichigo groaned, sitting down next to Renji and gazing up at the sky. “Ya know, I’ve been wondering for a while now… do those mean anything?”

“Huh?” Renji asked in confusion.

“The tattoos, Renji.” Ichigo arched a brow sardonically. “What on Earth convinced you to get tattoos on _your face_?”

“I’m just that badass.” Renji shrugged.  “I’m a redhead, I gotta look tough somehow…”

“I like it.” Ichigo admitted.

“Thanks.” Renji said with a smile. “The girls love ‘em.”

“Pssh.” Ichigo rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ichigo continued. “So did they hurt?”

“Fuck yeah, duh!” Renji laughed. “I didn’t cry or nothing but yeah, it hurt.” Renji pulled his shirt off over his head and gestured to the tattoos across his ribcage. “Especially here.”

Ichigo turned for a closer look, his finger brushing across the tattooed flesh curiously. Some of his skin felt normal and other parts

 were much softer, almost as if dusted thinly with powder. His fingers caressed the tanned skin, moving up and down Renji’s body. The skin prickled beneath his touch, and Ichigo’s breath caught in his throat.

Ichigo looked up at Renji, his large chocolate eyes blinking innocently. “Are you ticklish?”

“Yeah, everybody’s ticklish.” Renji shuddered involuntarily, swatting Ichigo’s hand away from his exposed torso.

“Not everyone’s ticklish.” Ichigo corrected, sitting back against his car.

“Yeah, everyone is ticklish on their neck and their knees, it’s a fact.” Renji stated matter-of-factly. “Did you know tickling was once used as torture in Britain, Germany and Japan?”

“I’m not ticklish.” Ichigo argued, crossing his arms.

“Oh, yeah?” Renji’s eyes flashed menacingly and he lunged forward. Ichigo let out a yell, rolling off his car and onto the grass. Renji jumped down onto the ground after him, his fingers grabbing hold of Ichigo’s thrashing arms.  Renji straddled Ichigo pinning his hands above his head in one large hand and using his other to tickle Ichigo’s neck.

“See?” Ichigo breathed heavily. “Not ticklish… and you’re heavy…”

“Nah… the neck may not be ticklish all the time but the knees…” Renji laughed, his hand climbing up the pant leg of Ichigo’s pants. “Damn it, I can’t reach your knees!”

“Ah! Stop! Stop it now! Stop!” Ichigo screamed out playfully, swatting at Renji as his hands were freed. Renji smiled down at him and Ichigo’s eyes widened in realization. “No! Don’t you dare!”

Renji scrambled for the button of Ichigo’s jeans and pulled down on the belt loops in one swift motion. Ichigo tugged his pants upward with everything he had, his knees pressing into Renji’s abdomen forcefully.

“You will be tickled!” Renji vowed, finally pulling Ichigo’s pants down to his knees. Ichigo scrambled to pull up his briefs as they slipped down to his groin. Renji held Ichigo’s pants over his head victoriously, letting out a playful roar before tossing the jeans onto the hood of the car.

“Was that really necessary?” Ichigo cried out, pulling his shirt down as far as it would go.

“You have challenged me, foolish mortal…” Renji teased with a smirk. “I will not back down.”

Renji threw his leg back over Ichigo’s waist, leaning backward to tickle Ichigo’s knees. Ichigo groaned in exasperation, giving no laughter and not even a smile in response to Renji tickling his knees.

“My God, man, you’re broken.” Renji sank back down onto Ichigo, a strange expression crossing his face. “There is one other possibility. It is a physiological fact that every person is ticklish at their body openings.”

“What?!?! You need to change majors, man.” Ichigo’s cheeks blushed a deep pink.  Renji leaned forward, brushing his thumb against Ichigo’s lips. Ichigo shook his head and Renji moved in for the kill. He used his thumb and pointer finger to press into Ichigo’s mouth, prying his lips apart and tickling the soft, moist flesh of his mouth.

Ichigo shuddered uncontrollably a whimper pouring out around Renji’s fingers. Renji smirked in victory, moving to climb off of Ichigo. The smile slid off his face and he stopped, stunned momentarily as Ichigo’s hands wrapped around his own, pulling it back to his mouth.

Ichigo’s eyes glittered dangerously, looking up at Renji with an entirely carnal expression. Renji felt an expanding pressure from underneath him jamming into this thigh and his own cheeks blushed in embarrassment. “I… Um… Sorry, man…I should probably get off.”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Ichigo breathed, his tongue lapping at the tips of Renji’s fingers.

“Whoa…” Renji swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly caught in a situation that was rather unexpected. “I don’t… think that we should… you know… it’s getting late… I should get your pants…”

Renji squirmed as Ichigo’s fingers brushed across his chest before nipping the skin under his arm. Renji groaned, his head lolling from side to side, heat melting down his stomach and settling in his groan. Renji closed his eyes and pushed his thumb back into Ichigo’s inviting mouth without another thought.

Ichigo’s hands roamed over Renji’s developed chest and stomach, taking in every curve, every arch, before settling on his hips. His fingers pinched the flesh of his pelvic bone gently, forcing a surprised moan to escape Renji’s lips. He continued his assault, teasing Renji relentlessly.

“Shit, Ichigo.” Renji murmured, his eyes intently watching Ichigo’s mouth sucking on his fingers. He began to rock his hips forward, unable to sit still any longer, his free hand trailing down his stomach and resting on the fly of his jeans. Renji cleared his throat and looked into Ichigo’s hooded eyes. “Do, do you want…?”

“What…?” Ichigo probed, pulling Renji’s wet fingers out of his mouth. “You need to ask…”

“Shit, you’re hot.” Renji growled, heat pooling in his cheeks. “Do you wanna … put… something else… in… your mouth?”

Ichigo simply nodded, his face flushed, his eyes heavy. He hooked his arm around Renji’s leg and pulled him forward onto his chest. Renji fell forward onto his hands, his knees being pushed further apart by Ichigo’s shoulders. Renji exhaled heavily as Ichigo unbuttoned his jeans, releasing the pressure on his throbbing groin.

Ichigo’s hand slid down Renji’s shaft, pumping up and down until bringing him to his mouth. Ichigo licked the tip, teasing him, his tongue lapping at the glans of Renji’s member. Renji arched his back so as to bring himself closer to Ichigo’s hot, wet mouth, dropping his head between his elbows.

Renji groaned as Ichigo took more of his length, his fingers running through his orange hair, tugging gently. Ichigo grunted, the vibration in his throat making Renji’s head reel. “You’re good at that…”

Ichigo lifted his head to meet Renji’s gentle thrusts, his fingers digging into Renji’s clothed thighs. He continued sucking, grunting around the large intrusion. Renji readjusted himself, sitting back on his knees. He placed his hand under Ichigo’s head and reentered Ichigo’s mouth, slowly, almost as if sinking inside.

Renji rocked his hips, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. His entire body stiffened and his pace slowed. He bit down on his lip and with one final thrust he released into the back of Ichigo’s throat. He pumped his member as he finished, rolling off of Ichigo and onto his back in the grass.

Ichigo rolled onto his stomach, spitting quietly into the grass. He realized Renji was watching him and wiped his mouth in embarrassment. Renji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “Does it taste bad?”

“Warm and salty.” Ichigo admitted with a laugh.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that.” Renji shrugged, running his hand over the back of his head in embarrassment. “Should’ve asked first, huh?”

“It’s fine…” Ichigo replied as he awkwardly pulled himself into a seated position. He moved his hands around uncomfortably before they settled into his lap, covering his immodest bulge. “So… uh… what now…?”

“Oh! I’m sorry…” Renji exclaimed jumping to his feet. “Ya need your pants back?”

“Uh, Renji…” Ichigo spoke louder, leaning back on his hands and nodding toward his erection.

“Oh shit! Oh right… sorry… I’ve never done anything with a guy before…so…” Renji admitted apologetically.

“Well it’s just good manners, you know.” Ichigo admonished with a smirk.

Renji dropped back down to the ground, scooting over to where Ichigo sat. Renji hesitated for a moment before giving Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. Ichigo laughed, wrapping his arms around Renji’s neck and pulling them both down into the grass.

 Renji inhaled deeply, his head dizzy from Ichigo’s musky scent. His stomach twisted painfully as a fresh wave of arousal hit him. He bit Ichigo’s lower lip gently, pulling it into his mouth and sucking as they kissed. Ichigo groaned, a heady sound, and Renji couldn’t stop his hands from grabbing onto the smaller man.  He pulled at the hem of Ichigo’s shirt, tearing it off and tossing it forgotten onto the ground.

Renji paused only a moment, unsure about how to continue with a _male_ partner. His tongue lashed out, flicking across Ichigo’s nipple. Ichigo’s body reacted and Renji’s excitement grew, his teeth nipping at the flesh enthusiastically.

Ichigo groaned in surprise as Renji’s fingers pushed back inside his mouth, two fingers forcefully pressing down on his tongue. Renji’s fingers probed with curiosity, gauging which motions caused what reactions.

“Ichigo?” Renji’s voice was even huskier than usual.

“Huh?” Ichigo grunted as Renji continued biting across his chest and pumping his fingers into his mouth.

“Can I?” Renji whined, an apparent need dripping through his voice.

“Huh?”

“Can I finger you?” Ichigo blushed deeply at Renji’s request, his entire body burning feverishly. Ichigo nodded, moaning as Renji’s fingers slid from his mouth. Renji looked down at his wet fingers, hypnotized, before rolling Ichigo onto his stomach. He ran his palm over Ichigo’s clothed bottom before sliding his underwear down to his knees.

Renji leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on Ichigo’s  muscular, toned derriere. He brought his pointer finger to Ichigo’s entrance and pushed it inside, grunting as he realized how very tight and narrow a man’s body was. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it feels good.” Ichigo breathed heavily, pushing himself onto his elbows and knees. Renji pulled his finger out, seeking the opportunity to pull Ichigo over his lap, his upper body on the ground and his ass up in the air. Ichigo hesitated to be put in such a position but quickly conceded as Renji pushed his finger back inside. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as Renji inserted a second finger, gently scissoring them apart.

“Hey, you’ve, uh… have you done _it_ before?” Renji asked sheepishly, his finger brushing against Ichigo’s prostate. Ichigo moaned loudly and Renji was anxious to repeat the motion, his long middle finger reaching the nub easily. “Oh… you like that, don’t you?”

“Shit, Renji. Fuck that feels good…” Ichigo grunted biting down on his own hand in pleasure.

“Well…?” Renji felt braver with each thrust of his fingers. “Has anybody ever fucked this sweet ass?” Ichigo clamped his eyes shut in embarrassment, letting out a small squeal. He couldn’t see Renji’s face but he knew he was smirking. “I bet so… such a sweet piece of ass… you’ve done it before.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo mumbled.

“You gotta condom?” Renji whispered, leaning down to bite Ichigo’s ear.

“In the car, in my bag.” Ichigo answered hurriedly, sliding off of Renji’s lap as he pulled out. He watched as Renji dashed to the car, grabbing his bag and dumping the contents out on the floor of the car. “There’s a whole box.”

“Found ‘em.” Renji answered, turning on the headlights, the two blinding blue lights pouring out over the overlook. He dropped back down to the ground, crawling to where Ichigo still sat. “So, how do we do this?”

Ichigo laughed, snatching the box from Renji’s hands and pulling out the roll of condoms. He pulled two off the roll and used his teeth to tear them apart, pursing his lips as the spermicide’s bitter taste entered his mouth. He rolled the condom downward, over his penis, leaving room at the tip before doing the same to Renji. “You’re only getting away with being this lazy ‘cause you’re new to this, next time… you’re in trouble…”

Renji laughed, his mouth falling open at the sight of Ichigo climbing into his lap, one leg on each side. Ichigo reached down between his legs and grabbed onto Renji firmly, guiding him to his entrance. With one swift motion Ichigo slammed his pelvis down, sinking deeper onto Renji’s member. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight, Ichi…”

“You like that, don’t you?” Ichigo echoed Renji’s earlier words with a smirk, biting down on Renji’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Renji’s hands held Ichigo firmly at the waist, continually lifting him up and sitting him back down with a groan. Ichigo reached between them, pumping his own member in his hand.

“Holy shit,” Renji breathed heavily. “I’m gonna cum. Do I pull out or…?”

“Don’t you dare!” Ichigo groaned, slamming down again and again. “That’s what the condoms for, dumbass. Now shut up and fuck me.”

Renji groaned, quickening his pace and rocking his own hips forward to match Ichigo’s motion. Renji’s body tingled, stiffening up, and then his stomach dropped and warmth spread throughout his entire being. He released with a moan, opening his eyes just in time to see Ichigo’s body rocked by orgasm.

Ichigo rolled off of Renji’s lap, discarding the used condom in the grass. He searched for his underwear and they both dressed in silence. Renji cleared his throat as he stood, brushing his hands over his jeans. “So, uh, you gay?”

“Nah, well, I don’t know maybe.” Ichigo answered with a shrug.

“Well, you’ve had sex with a guy so…” Renji pointed out.

“Yeah and so have you.” Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door of his car.

“Ah, well, good point.” Renji admitted with an awkward laugh.

“Look, this doesn’t have to be awkward, Renj. I’m still the same. You’re still the same…”

“No, I’m not.” Renji shook his head and laughed. “I’ll never be the same, but ya know, that’s okay.”

“Okay.” Ichigo opened the car door and slid into his seat, starting the ignition. He smiled at Renji as the larger man climbed in.

“I have a question though.” Renji buckled his seat belt and turned to face Ichigo. “Why did you really ask today if we were friends?”

“I wanted to know.” Ichigo arched a brow.

“You weren’t like, ya know, gonna ask me, uh, out or something?” Renji asked apprehensively.

“Ask you out? Like on a date?” Ichigo ran a hand through his messy orange hair. After a moment of thought he turned back to face Renji. “Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t. What would you have said?”

“This afternoon? I would’ve said no.” Renji admitted quickly.

“Ah.” Ichigo moved to put the car in reverse but Renji held him back. “What?”

“This afternoon I would’ve thought you were joking.” Renji explained. “You don’t seem gay. Or look gay. Or whatever…”

“How do gays look?” Ichigo scowled.

“I don’t know… gay!” Renji shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Ichigo asked irritably.

“For doing this backwards.” Renji rubbed his thumb over Ichigo’s hand briefly before settling on his knee. “Would you like to have dinner with me, Ichigo?”

“Dinner? Uh. Sure.”

“Dinner tomorrow night, at 7:30, a date? A date, date.” Renji continued with a small smile.

“A date?” Ichigo shook his head in confusion. “You’re asking _me_ out on a date?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Renji beamed from ear to ear.

“For real?”

“Yeah, shithead, for real.” Renji rubbed his knuckles over the top of Ichigo’s head vigorously. “You accept or what?”

“Yeah, I’m in.” Ichigo arched a brow playfully. “Will you need a lift?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Renji laughed energetically.

“Just so you know, I’m not always this easy and I _don’t_ put out on first dates.” Ichigo teased, throwing the car into reverse.

“That’s fine by me.” Renji agreed, sinking lower into the seat. “I’d rather search for your tickle spots anyway.”

“I keep telling you, I’m not ticklish.” Ichigo groaned.

“Everyone’s ticklish.” Renji argued. “Just you wait and see."


	2. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tickle was intended to be a one-shot. Well, due to popular demand I present a second one-shot, or sequel, have you… Please enjoy.

Metal squeaked quietly, not like an obnoxious scraping sound, but instead like a whisper. The metal frame of the bed whispered, muttered, gossiped as the large, broad man readjusted his body’s position on the bed. He settled down, his knees sinking into the soft, yielding mattress. He exhaled heavily, the thickly scented musky air making his head spin.

“Oh, shit… shit… shit…” Ichigo Kurosaki groaned, burying his face into the pillow. His hands grasped the sheets, clutching at them as his knuckles turned white. He threw his head back in ecstasy, his chocolate brown eyes glossy and unseeing. “Oh, Renji…”

“Right there, Ichi?” Renji Abarai purred, his larger body pressing into Ichigo, the contact was enough to make the redhead feel dizzy. “Is that the spot?”

“I…” Ichigo began senselessly, burying his face back into the thick pillow. He bit down, grunting and tensing his body. Stars burst behind Ichigo’s closed eyes and he moaned with pleasure, melting into the bed. In one final moment of bliss, the agony had become satisfaction. Ichigo relaxed completely, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips.

“There we go… there we go… relax…” Renji encouraged, licking his bottom lip slowly. Renji sat up, rubbing his oiled hands on his sweat pants with a smirk. “That knot was stubborn…”

“Oh, thank you,” Ichigo grumbled, pushing himself up on his elbows. He cocked a grateful smile; Renji really did give the best massages. “That’s been bothering me for a week now…”

“No, prob,” Renji answered. “I was tired of watching you hobble around anyway.”

“Well, thank you,” Ichigo repeated, sitting up on his bed and adjusting the waistband of his pajamas. Ichigo turned and flashed Renji a bright smile before reaching for his shirt.

Renji smirked crookedly and lifted his finger, wagging it back and forth slowly. “Nuh uh,” Renji whispered, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s slender frame. Renji pulled Ichigo’s body against him, nipping along Ichigo’s muscled shoulder gently. Ichigo groaned and Renji took the opportunity to push his thick fingers into the other’s mouth, his finger tickling the sensitive zone behind his front teeth.

“Hey…” Ichigo’s words were muffled and soon his resistance dwindled into nothingness, his body twitching from the overwhelming sensation. He let Renji pull him against him, Renji’s warm chest heating his back. “My… uh… hnngg… home…”

Renji balled Ichigo’s shirt into his hand and lifted into the air in presentation. “Do you want this back?”

“Yes.” Ichigo replied, awkwardly turning around on the bed to face Renji. Ichigo pushed his hand outward, smiling pointedly.

“Are you sure?” Renji asked, hiding the shirt behind his back. He leaned forward, his crimson hair falling handsomely over his shoulders. His brown eyes burned with desire and Ichigo felt a familiar stirring in his lower stomach.

They kissed gently, deeply, over and over again, the scent of black currant invading their remaining senses. Ichigo lifted his hand slowly, brushing thick strands of soft red hair from Renji’s face. Renji smirked and cupped Ichigo’s finely muscled derriere in both of his hands. “Is it just me…” Renji began slowly, his words interrupted by sweet kisses. “Or is it unbearably hot in your room?”

“You’re wearing thermals…” Ichigo murmured, gesturing toward Renji’s pants. His eyes flashed dangerously and he smiled crookedly, his hands darting between them. Within seconds he was stripping Renji, leaving him in a tight fitting pair of maroon boxer briefs. “Is that better?”

“Nuh uh…” Renji groaned, arching his back as Ichigo nipped along his clavicle gently. “I’m even hotter now.”

“Well,” Ichigo breathed, a moan escaping his lips as Renji scooped him into his arms, placing his thighs underneath Ichigo’s bottom. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji’s trim waist and let his head fall back, Renji raining kisses across his chest. “We could…”

There was a brief, inconspicuous knock on the bedroom door and without pause the door was flung open. Renji and Ichigo’s heads shot upward, both looking toward the open door in horror. Ichigo’s eyes were wide and glossy and, without warning, he was released from Renji’s grip, sending him bouncing against the mattress. He snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes irritably, “Dad, learn to fucking knock.”

“Ah, well, I, You see,” Isshin Kurosaki bowed his head, his cheeks and neck stained bright red. He covered his eyes and then his mouth before returning his hand to his eyes.  “I _did_ knock, Ichi…go…” Isshin insisted, pulling the door almost entirely closed, his voice floating in the room from between the crack of the door. “ _Oh, Misaki, what now, Misaki…_ ”

“What do you want, Dad?” Ichigo questioned impatiently, sliding off the bed and pulling his shirt on over his head.

“The girls wanted to go out tonight…” Isshin explained, the door moving back and forth as he considered whether to open it again or abandon the conversation completely. “I thought the four of us, or, err, the five of us, could go and have a nice dinner out…”

“Sure. Give us ten minutes.” Ichigo answered simply, gripping the door tightly. He leaned forward, resting his head against the doorframe. He smiled up at his father and his face darkened devilishly, his voice coming out no more than a whisper, “And next time, knock fucking louder… I’m in college, Dad.”

“Yep.” Isshin nodded and stepped back, Ichigo slamming the door shut with finality.

“Thank God you had pants on.” Renji muttered, a look of terror plastered across his face. “As it is, I have to sneak out the window.”

“Man up,” Ichigo grunted, pulling his dresser open and thumbing through a stack of glossy-covered magazines. He tossed one to Renji and nodded toward the bathroom with a suggestive smile. “Have at it, we’re leaving in ten _and_ you’re coming…”

“I’m not a porn guy…” Renji admitted with a frown.

“Every guy is a porn guy…” Ichigo answered dismissively.

“That’s not true…” Renji argued with disappointment. “I’d much rather just-”

“I was trying to tell you my Dad was home, you wouldn’t listen,” Ichigo explained with a shrug. “Yank it out or let it go down, I don’t care.”

“Heartless.” Renji groaned, bouncing his legs childishly. “Come on, Ichi…”

“Renj,” Ichigo tossed his soiled shirt into the laundry hamper, pulling a purple v-neck on. He lowered his sweats and arched a brow at Renji with disapproval. “Let me ask, what’s your favorite restaurant?”

“Nikt Nie Wie, Co To Mówi… but, it’s expensive, I don’t expect to go there…” Renji answered, desperately hoping his pronunciation wasn’t too abysmal.

“Could you eat there every night?” Ichigo asked.

“Hmmm, probably…” Renji replied thoughtfully, his mouth unconsciously watering.

“Could you enjoy their breakfast, lunch and dinner, every day?” Ichigo pressed as he slid into a pair of white denim jeans.

“Uh?” Renji looked at Ichigo in confusion and shrugged. “Probably not.”

“I am wonderful.” Ichigo said with a smile that _said_ he knew how that sounded. “But you can’t have me every day.”

“Oh, my God, Ichigo…” Renji sputtered, laughing skeptically. “That’s some analogy.”

“Just get dressed,” Ichigo replied, bouncing from one foot to the other as he pulled on his socks. “And try not to think about how my Dad nearly saw your wink-a-dink.”

“Oh, shut up.” Renji laughed, rolling the pornographic magazine and smacking Ichigo on the butt. “And first off, how old are you? _Wink-a-dink_? Really?”

“Wink-a-dink…” Ichigo taunted, climbing over the bed to escape Renji’s playful advances. “He knows…” Ichigo screamed out, choking on laughter as Renji caught him in his arms, lifting him from the floor. “He knows where you wanted to put your wink-a-dink…”

“Oh, that is it!” Renji groaned, throwing Ichigo onto the bed and smacking his palm against his bottom repeatedly. Both men laughed hysterically, Renji falling on top of Ichigo in a heap. “You’re gonna pay for this… for this humiliation!”

“Oooh,” Ichigo said, pushing himself up on his elbows and shaking Renji off, the larger man rolling across the bed with a huff. “Hurry up, I’m hungry.”

Dinner was an uncomfortable mixture of stretches of silence and awkward small talk. Renji doubted he could make one more intelligent remark about the dissolution of the Apaches, the Kurosaki’s favorite basketball team. He dunked a handful of fries into his ketchup and shoved them into his mouth, looking around the restaurant for an escape.

“How did you know?” Yuzu asked suddenly, brushing her sandy colored hair behind her ear. She looked around the table and pushed her plate forward, folding her arms in front of her. To be honest, Renji had previously found her unbelievably plain; he could scarcely believe that she and Ichigo shared genetics. Upon a closer look, she did look like her brother.

“Me?” Renji asked, swallowing his food with a gulp. “How did I know what?”

“How did you know you were gay?” Yuzu questioned, her eyes wide with innocence and curiosity. “I mean when did you find out?”

“Yuzu.” Isshin growled in warning. He shook his head in gesture and narrowed his eyes. This was not something the Kurosaki’s discussed. “This is hardly the place to ask…”

“Okay,” Karin interjected, turning her head so that her shiny black hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her face tilted forward and she pierced Renji with her fierce gaze; she looked beautiful and dangerous, reminding him again of Ichigo. “Then I’ll ask, how did you know Ichigo was the one?”

“Girls.” Isshin coughed, nearly spitting his drink out as he choked. He crossed his arms and slid back in his seat, looking from one twin to the other with aggravation. “Let’s not bombard the guy with a million _personal_ questions.”

“Dad doesn’t want to know that kinda stuff,” Ichigo mumbled, dropping his fork and crossing his arms, looking nearly identical to his father sitting across from him. “He likes to pretend I’m normal.”

“I just don’t need to know about what goes on in your bedroom.” Isshin explained with an apologetic smile. “That’s private. You know that I support you in everything you do.”

“Being gay is not bedroom talk.” Ichigo snapped. “I am gay in public. I have gay sex in private.”

“Shhhh!” Isshin hissed, looking around at the surrounding tables nervously. “We are in a family restaurant.” Isshin waved his hands peaceably and sighed, “I love you, Ichigo. I’m not trying to start a fight. Let’s all just enjoy dinner.”

“Have you told your parents, Renji?” Karin asked. She shrugged, her lips pursing, as Isshin dropped his fork to the plate with a loud clatter.

“I grew up in foster care.” Renji answered before taking a sip of his soft drink. “I’m not really in constant contact with my foster mom.”

“How long have you been together?” Yuzu asked with an encouraging smile.

“Well,” Renji looked at Ichigo and then up at the ceiling. “Our first date was almost eight months ago now…”

“Wow,” Yuzu gasped in surprise. “And you only told us… let’s see, a month ago now…”

“Jeez, Ichigo…” Karin admonished. “Can’t even trust your own sisters?”

“I was scared.” Ichigo admitted, bouncing his knee nervously.

“Of what?” Karin demanded.

“Of everything…” Ichigo was visibly upset, his voice shaking with every word. “What if I came out and Dad told me to move out? What if I came out and the two of you thought I was gross? What if Dad stopped paying for my college? For my car? What if I came out and we broke up right after? Normal people don’t live with this, this fear…”

“You are normal.” Isshin said softly, leaning forward and lifting his untouched burger into his hands. He took a voracious bite and began to mumble, “And I’d knock whoever said otherwise out.” He chewed quickly and swallowed with great effort. “Hell, I didn’t raise a wimp. You could knock ‘em out yourself.”

They ate in relative silence thereafter, paid the bill and headed outside.

“Thank you,” Ichigo muttered, tipping the valet and sliding into the warm leather seats of his Subaru BRZ. He released his breath and, with a groan, let his head fall against the steering wheel.  The small car bounced as Renji slid into the passenger seat, his crimson hair getting hopelessly tangled in the seatbelt. “Here, let me help you,” Ichigo said with a small laugh. He pulled Renji’s hair back gently, allowing the larger man to buckle himself without further problems.

“I have an answer,” Renji said quietly, his head resting against the window. He stared out into the night, the streetlamps and neon signs nothing more than obnoxious blurs.

“An answer to what?” Ichigo asked, sparing a few seconds to look at Renji from the corner of his eye. Renji was silent and Ichigo swallowed thickly. “Want me to take you home or…?”

“Nah,” Renji replied, shifting in his seat. “Let’s go for a drive.”

Ichigo drove south; there was a little-known place that he loved to go. After a while, Ichigo slowed, pulling off the road suddenly onto the bumpy, uneven shoulder. He drove into the grass slowly, throwing the car into park between two large trees. They sat on a large overlook, cliffs and crags and miles of forest beneath them lit only by the car’s blinding blue headlights.  He unbuckled his seat belt and turned off the car, leaving the keys in the ignition.

“I’m sorry about dinner.” Ichigo admitted in a rush. He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath. His head swam and he felt as if he might get sick. What was Renji thinking? Why did Ichigo feel this ominous sensation? “I don’t know why they did that. All those questions… I didn’t know they would interrogate you…”

“I’m not mad.” Renji answered with a tight smile. “Honestly, I expected it sooner.” Renji settled into the bucket seat and groaned, it was tight quarters inside the sports car. Renji turned down the radio and turned as far left as he could manage, trying to look at Ichigo head on. “This is our spot.”

“Yeah.” Ichigo said with a smile that twisted his face handsomely. He had a smile that made Renji melt and Renji was powerless against it. Ichigo recalled their first time together. He was rather shocked and embarrassed that they had had intercourse in the woods. His face burned brightly, the memory of the passionate start of their relationship rippling through him. “We haven’t been back since.”

“Too bad it’s dark.” Renji crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “In fact, dark like this is straight outta a scary movie.”

“Should I go take a piss?” Ichigo questioned with a smirk. “First, I’ll tell you the story of Old Man Withers, the fisherman with one eye and a limp who always carried a hook…”

“Oh, no, Billy, I’m frightened!” Renji shuddered playfully, lifting his hands up in surrender. His eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled. “I think I heard a noise!”

“Renji, we’re going to be okay right?” Ichigo asked abruptly.

“Yeah, Old Man Withers is just an urban legend.” Renji answered with a laugh.

“No, dumbass,” Ichigo snapped. “I mean _us_.”

“Oh,” Renji said as he realized what Ichigo had meant. He cleared his throat and looked out the window, his eyes searching for the beauty he knew was shrouded in the darkness. “Why are you asking that? Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Ichigo answered honestly. “I feel like dinner scared you off. I feel like maybe you haven’t decided yet…”

“Wait.” Renji interrupted. “Let me say something. First off, dinner wasn’t that bad. Your Dad is the world’s biggest dork, I expect him to act like one. Your sisters care about you… they are only asking what a Mom would ask… I think…” Renji scratched his head thoughtfully before continuing. “And I’m not sure if I’m gay. I’m not sure if I’m bisexual or what. I don’t know and honestly I don’t care. I’m a man and I’m in love with you.”

“I love you, Ichigo.” Renji repeated, his brown eyes meeting Ichigo’s. “I have decided and I have my answer.”

“Renji…” Ichigo began but Renji silenced him with a sweet kiss.

“Ichigo, I knew you were the one when I couldn’t sleep without texting you goodnight. I knew you were the one because when we were apart I felt incomplete. When we are together I feel funnier, smarter, better. I feel like I am awake and alive and it’s because of you…”

“I may not be able to eat at the same place every day, but you are different. Would you ask me if I needed my heart every day? Would you ask me to ration my air so I wouldn’t grow tired of it?” Renji spoke softly, his face animated but soft. “You’re my best friend and yet so much more.”

“Is this from a book or something?” Ichigo questioned, his large brown eyes glistening.

“A book?” Renji laughed and shook his head. “Nah. It was all me.”

“Well, all of you is amazing.” Ichigo murmured, pressing his lips against Renji’s with growing passion. They kissed forcefully, Ichigo’s hands running through Renji’s hair. Renji attempted to move forward but the vehicle was too compact and he growled in frustration.

“Hold on to that thought…” Ichigo purred, pushing the button for ignition and throwing the car into reverse.

“Hey, aren’t we going to get out…?” Renji whined, pointing toward the overlook with longing.

“I’m not having sex in public… outside… in the woods… at night…” Ichigo exclaimed. “More than once…”

“But…” Renji groaned.

“I said, hold on to that thought.”

A few minutes later, the Subaru jerked forcefully as Ichigo pulled into a torn up, decrepit parking lot. Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt and leaned across the car, opening the glove compartment and grabbing a box of condoms. He smirked at Renji, winking playfully. “My Dad taught me young, never go unprepared…”

Renji looked up at the seedy motel and initially intended to cringe, make a skeptical comment and deride Ichigo’s decision, but something about it made Renji’s heart beat faster. He unbuckled his belt and slid out of the car, following Ichigo up to the night window.

“Hello,” Ichigo greeted the thin man cordially. “We need a room.”

The dark skinned clerk smiled and nodded his thinning head. He began to click away at the computer’s keyboard, muttering to a plump woman, probably his wife, who sat on the stool next to him. “Two doubles?”

“That’s fine.” Ichigo nodded, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Are there any kings left?” Renji interjected, pressing his body against Ichigo’s to lean toward the window’s speaker box.

“No, no. No rooms with two kings.” The man shook his head adamantly, raising his hands apologetically.

“How about one king?” Renji pressed, smiling warmly.

Within minutes they had climbed the rusty staircase and Ichigo was already sliding the card into the slot on the door. A green light flashed dimly and Ichigo turned the knob, the two men spilling into the passé room with great impatience. Ichigo haphazardly tossed his car keys onto the burgundy desk, turning around to look at Renji. Renji was shirtless, his hands fumbling with his stiff, black, leather belt. He smirked and Ichigo felt his face grow warm.

Ichigo approached Renji slowly, his strong, firm hands reaching for the buckle of Renji’s belt. He grasped it, pulling it through the loops rapidly. Ichigo smacked the belt against the bed like a whip, a wicked grin crossing his handsome face. He looked Renji up and down, unconsciously licking his bottom lip. “What business do you have?” Ichigo brushed his hand across Renji’s tattoos gently. “What business do you have being so damn sexy? Hmm?”

“Oh, yeah, right…” Renji muttered skeptically.

“Huh? What’s this?” Ichigo growled, reaching between them and grabbing a gentle hold of Renji’s clothed manhood. “You doubt your greatness?” Ichigo leaned forward and nipped the bottom of Renji’s ear. He planted a soft kiss on the redhead’s neck and smiled into the larger man. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

“Well, I have to have something going for me to land this hottie…” Renji murmured, his kisses dusting Ichigo’s orange hair.

Ichigo laughed softly before abruptly pushing Renji backward, knocking him to the bed. Renji grunted, the metal coils of the mattress groaning in protest, as he landed sideways on the bed, his legs dangling on the floor. Renji smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, when Ichigo suddenly yanked down his slacks, the underwear following closely behind.

Ichigo climbed on the bed, his arms and head tangled in his purple v-neck. Freeing himself at last, he threw his shirt onto the green and purple armchair in the corner. He placed his hands on each side of Renji’s head and leaned down, planting kisses on his lover’s lips. “I love you, Renji Abarai.”

“I love _you_ , Ichigo Kurosaki.” Renji responded instantly, a crooked smile on his face. His hands trailed gently over Ichigo’s bare shoulders, down his chest, toward his stomach. Ichigo shivered involuntarily as Renji’s course fingers brushed against the soft dip of his hip. “Oh…” Renji purred. “Oh…” Renji licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Oh, God, yes…” Renji’s hands dipped down Ichigo’s waistband, removing his jeans with animalistic urgency. “I told you…”

“Huh?” Ichigo gasped, his air in short supply as Renji rolled them over, pinning Ichigo to the mattress. “I…” Ichigo’s brain went haywire, he moaned, biting down on his lip as Renji’s fingers delved against his flesh, tickling his erogenous zones.

“I knew it…”Renji insisted, pinching Ichigo’s hipbone before resuming the agonizingly slow tickling. “Everyone is ticklish… I just have to work for it… Surprise it out of you… I told you!”

“I’m not ticklish.” Ichigo argued, biting down on his hand to contain a squeal. He wriggled beneath Renji, cursing as Renji’s tongue grazed across his hipbone. “This is a fluke…”

“Mine.” Renji purred against Ichigo’s warm flesh. He kissed every inch from one hip to the other, leaving kiss marks on Ichigo’s lower belly. Ichigo squirmed and Renji couldn’t help but smile victoriously. “All mine.” Renji grazed his teeth across Ichigo’s skin, his hand snaking down toward Ichigo’s member. “I win.”

Ichigo dropped his head back to the bed, his hands gripping tightly onto the scratchy paisley comforter. He cursed, his hand drifting from covering his face to stroking the back of Renji’s head. “Renj…” Ichigo couldn’t understand, everything, every touch, made his body twitch. He closed his eyes, groaning and grunting as Renji exploited his unexpected sensitivity.

“I’ll be right back… don’t move…” Renji pleaded in a whisper. He hopped off the bed, naked except for his ankle length socks. He shuffled across the carpeted floor and began to search through Ichigo’s pockets. He snatched the roll of condoms and clutched them to his chest as if they were precious. He ran back over, hopping onto the bed with a playful smile.

The bed groaned loudly.  Renji tossed a wrapper to Ichigo and they both began to roll out their condoms, the slimy lubricant coating their hands. The strong latex smell overpowered the room’s previous scent of fabric softener and aerosol. Once Renji had finished, his hands snuck back toward Ichigo’s warm body. His fingers tickled Ichigo’s underarms, his nipples, his stomach and hips.

“Your body is amazing.” Renji mumbled, his mouth pressed against Ichigo.

Ichigo could only groan in response, his air coming in short bursts. He couldn’t even think as Renji pressed his body against his. Renji lifted Ichigo’s legs, moving between them as his fingers tickled under his knees. Ichigo’s body folded in response and Renji laughed softly, gently laying him back down, and giving him a deep kiss. 

Renji’s swollen member pressed against Ichigo’s entrance and, with a great shudder, Ichigo accepted him. Renji thrust slowly, his hands controlling Ichigo’s hips, slamming Ichigo down against him rhythmically. Ichigo moaned loudly and Renji’s face grew even hotter, his cheeks tingling and his lower stomach bucking.

Ichigo’s voice rose louder, shaking slightly and Renji nearly lost it. He pumped into Ichigo, thrusting his hips so forcefully that the bed rocked against the wall noisily. Renji’s body smacked into Ichigo’s audibly, and as Renji listened to the sound of their lovemaking, he grew even harder. “Oh, shit, Ichi…”

“Fuck me… Oh, shit, Renj, fuck me…” Ichigo begged. His fingers wrenched at Renji with desperation, his legs wrapping around Renji’s slender waist. His head dropped backward and he moaned in ecstasy, Renji kissing down his exposed throat.  “I’m gonna cum…”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Renji growled, pulling out and rolling Ichigo onto his stomach without pause. Ichigo groaned, his hands tugging at the bedspread. Renji kissed the spot between Ichigo’s shoulders and repositioned himself at Ichigo’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, gently, letting Ichigo adjust once more.

Renji knocked Ichigo’s legs further apart, his hands roaming over his lover’s firm, round ass. He pounded into Ichigo, forcefully enough to make the smaller man yelp.  The bed shook from the motion, the metal frame scraping against the paneled wall. “It…” Ichigo grunted, barely able to speak. “It’s good…”

“Fuck,” Renji groaned, slamming his hips against Ichigo’s ass. “You have the best… you are the best… so fucking sweet… God…” He continued muttering unintelligibly, his thrusts slowing as his body began to seize. Ichigo’s body stiffened beneath him and he knew that they were both close. Renji pressed his body against Ichigo’s, biting along his shoulder and back.

Renji orgasmed, the intensity rippling through him like an electrical current. He thrust slowly, weakly, his loose hair brushing against Ichigo’s back. He bent down, kissing and holding Ichigo as he orgasmed. And soon after, they were both a heap on the bed.

“You’re so good at that.” Ichigo whispered, his throat dry. He rolled onto his side, tugging playfully on a strand of Renji’s hair.

“Me?” Renji scoffed. “You. I’ve never felt so drained before…”

“Oh, that’s my gay super power.” Ichigo mumbled, grabbing a pillow and snuggling into it. “I’m stealing your youth…”

“Worth it.” Renji whispered, trailing his hand along Ichigo’s bare side. “Ya know,” Renji began unsurely. “This was great. Sex as loud as we wanted… I mean who knew you could make such lewd sounds?”

“Oh, shut up, asshole,” Ichigo snapped, pushing Renji playfully.

“No, I mean it…” Renji continued excitedly. “The dorm is out of the question, and when your Dad is home it’s impossible… the car is too small… you said no more outside… so…?”

“I can’t afford to rent a hotel three times a week, Renj,” Ichigo countered with a sigh. “I mooch off my dad enough as it is.”

“That’s not what I’m saying…” Renji explained hurriedly. “I’m asking if you wanted to… Will you move in with me? We can find a place close to our classes…”

“You’re asking if I want to live together? Like cohabitate?” Ichigo pressed.

“Yeah, you dork.” Renji said with a smile. “Like live together, live together. Not like roommates…”

“Yeah, I’m in.” Ichigo answered happily, kissing Renji on the forehead softly. “Will you need help moving?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Renji laughed energetically.

“Just so you know, I’m not giving it up every night…” Ichigo teased.

“That’s fine by me,” Renji admitted. “I think I pulled something anyway.”

“Oh, no,” Ichigo laughed, covering his mouth. “Where? Your back?”

“Yeah.” Renji nodded his head.

“I’ll rub it for you,” Ichigo promised, growing drowsy. “After you’ve hobbled around for a week…”

Renji laughed, kissing Ichigo’s closed eyelids lovingly. “Sounds fair.”

“Goodnight, Renji.”

“Goodnight, Ichi.”

They were silent for a long moment.

“Renji?”

“Yeah?”

“Just so you know… I’m really not ticklish.”

“You’re such a liar.”


End file.
